


[Art] Enchantment

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Magic, Pining, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Wanda’s powers get stronger and she can’t really control them anymore. They need someone who can teach her, a sorcerer would be best. But there is no one on earth that can help and there either are not many mages on Asgard or they are too weak to help. So after it gets worse and Wanda completely loses control, Thor decides to take Loki out of prison and bring him to earth to let him teach her. Which he does. To the surprise and horror of everyone. But it works. Thing is, after spending a bit of time with Loki and watching them do their magic thing, Tony falls hard and fast for Loki and starts to get jealous when Loki’s attention is solely on Wanda. So, he asks Loki to teach him magic too, anything to get Loki to look at him and hopefully getting him to reciprocate his feelings in the long run too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568142) by [Sombraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraline/pseuds/Sombraline). 



> Part of the Frostiron Reversebang 2017
> 
> Still don't have the style how to draw them down, but I had incredible fun drawing this. And yup, my secret talent is drawing phenomenally boring backgrounds. Thanks to the author for being totally awesome, please go read their amazing story!

[](http://imgur.com/YIWjvHR)


End file.
